Incoming JETs
This page is designed to help outgoing JETs (predecessors) find incoming JETs (successors) who are going to replace them. For the opposite, see the Outgoing JETs page. Different BOEs have various policies for allowing predecessors to contact their successors. Some will drop hints about their identity but not release contact information, so this page aims to help outgoing JETs get in touch with the person replacing them as soon as possible. Incoming JETs should leave their details here, and when outgoing JETs get some information about their successor they can search this page and get in touch with the right person. Note: 2007 information has been moved to Incoming JETs 2007 Instructions Incoming JETs :1) Create an account - just choose a username and password. Don't forget to include your e-mail address if you wish to be contacted via e-mail. Your e-mail address will not be publically viewable. :2) Return to this page and add your details to the relevant section in the following format: ::* INITIALS, Where you're from, - Other info :So for Joe Bloggs who comes from New York and registered BananaMan as his username this would give: ::* J. B., New York, - I majored in Japanese at Berkley. :Please note that these entries are organized by country, then state/province (if applicable), city, then initials. Therefore, look at the list already existing and make sure you're putting yourself where you belong so that you may be found easier. :3) Sit tight and wait to be contacted. Once you find out your placement information you can search for your predecessor on the Outgoing JETs page. Outgoing JETs :1) Search the list below with the information you have. :2) Once you think you've found the right person, click their username (e.g. ), fill out the form and hit "Send". :3) If you can't find your successor, try leaving your details on the Outgoing JETs page so they can find you! ALTs coming from... United States Alabama Alaska Arizona Arkansas California * E.M., Moreno Valley, University of California: Riverside, 2007. B.A. in Anthropology, with a minor in Creative Writing. Colorado * D.H., Boulder University of Northern Colorado: Greeley, 2007. B.A. in German. Connecticut Delaware Florida * B.B., Florida State University, Tallahassee 2006. B.S. Art Education k-12 2008 M.S. Multilingual Education / TESOL. I am a certified teacher. Georgia Hawaii Idaho Illinois *P.S., Chicago, - I majored in Psychology at the University of Illinois Champaign-Urbana Indiana Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana * J.P., Shreveport, - I majored in Japanese Studies at the University at Albany (SUNY) Maine Maryland Massachusetts Michigan * B.K., Fenton, - I majored in Computer Science at Baker College. * T.W., Novi, - Concordia University, Ann Arbor '06. Major: Secondary Art Education, Minor: Secondary English Education. I am a certified teacher. * K.S., Eaton Rapids, - Double major from MSU, East Lansing in English and Japanese '08. * J.J., Ann Arbor, - I majored in philosophy and Asian Studies: Japanese at the University of Michigan. Minnesota Mississippi Missouri Montana Nebraska Nevada New Hampshire New Jersey New Mexico New York North Carolina North Dakota Ohio Oklahoma Oregon Pennsylvania * A.R., Philadelphia/Bristol, - I double majored in English and Communications at Temple University. Rhode Island South Carolina South Dakota Tennessee Texas * R.A.S., Austin, - I majored in English/Creative Writing/Fiction at SMU. * K.M.K. and K.W.K., Houston, - Married couple, both shortlisted. Both graduated with degrees in Theatre from Abilene Christian University. Utah Vermont Virginia Washington West Virginia Wisconsin Wyoming United Kingdom England Northern Ireland Scotland Wales Ireland Canada Alberta British Columbia Manitoba Newfoundland and Labrador Nova Scotia Ontario * S.W., Ottawa, - Graduated from Visual Arts at Ottawa University. Prince Edward Island Quebec Saskatchewan Australia New South Wales Queensland South Australia Tasmania Victoria Western Australia New Zealand Other CIRs coming from... United States * N.S., Pennsylvania, - Gettysburg College Japanese Studies and Anthropology. Studied abroad in Kameoka, Kyoto with Rotary International in high school and Kansai Gaidai. * R.J.H, Chicago, IL., - Currently graduating from Earlham College with a BA in Japanese Studies, minor in Film Studies. Studied one year abroad at Waseda University / Practicum in Muramatsu, Niigata. * C.V., Riverside, CA., -I work for California State Disability Insurance. Lived in Osaka for five years. Worked for two Japanese companies in the US. Currently teach ESL and Japanese part-time United Kingdom Canada Australia New Zealand Other SEAs coming from... United States United Kingdom Ireland Canada Australia New Zealand Other Category:Information